Three-dimensional translation toys are already known (WO 89/07968, publicated Sep. 8, 1989, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,959 respectively), in which 3.times.9-1=26 dice, held together by a frame, are movable in three dimensions. All the dice can be brought into 27 different spatial positions by means of these movements. It is the purpose of the game to achieve certain arrangements of the dice. The movement of the dice is made possible by a so-called void space. The void space can be moved to the inner position by means of a mechanism, so that the playing device takes the shape of a symmetrical body. In the case of the already known translation toys, the dice bear markings, e.g. the faces of the dice may have been provided with different colours. It has however not been stated exactly how these colours are to be provided.
A three-dimensional playing device (DE 4 106 826 A 1) comprising a cubic frame and 26 blocks is already known. These 26 blocks, each provided with a number or part of a picture, have been placed within the cubic frame and are movable within this cubic frame either by hand or by means of a magnetic block. Furthermore, all six sides of a die in this playing device have been provided with the same number, namely the numbers 1 to 27, with the number 14 missing. The dice should then be arranged spatially in such a way that so-called magic number squares are created in three planes, i.e. one definite position within this cubic frame has to be found for each of the 26 dice. This is also valid if the sides of the dice have been provided with a picture.